The present invention relates to a camera using an exchangeable camera back, and particularly to a structure of an exchangeable camera back which is provided with an imaging device such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device).
Recently, a camera having an exchangeable camera back has been developed that allows a user to select between taking a picture using conventional photographic film (conventional photography) and attaching a camera back for taking a picture using an imaging device (digital photography). For example, in an SLR (single lens reflex) camera, a back cover which closes over the photographic film is detachable, and an imaging device camera back may be attached instead of the back cover so that digital photography can be performed.
In a conventional imaging device camera back, the imaging device is fixedly secured to the body of the camera back, i.e., the positional relationship between the imaging device and the body of the camera back is fixed. When such an imaging device camera back is attached to a camera body, an image receiving surface of the imaging device may not coincide with an image forming plane of the camera body, due to manufacturing errors or the like. Further, it is difficult and time-consuming for a user to adjust the image receiving surface every time the camera back is attached to the camera body.